A Long, Long Trip
by Vanagristiel
Summary: During a long planned trip, Aragorn and Legolas run into some troubles, and end up having to face someone they had never expected. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Me again after a very long time! This is a story I wrote for the Teitho "Wanderlust" challenge. Hope you like it, and let me know what you think! You know I'm crazy about reviews! Hehehe

Quick note: For all you guys who read my story "A Brother's Love", I am sooooo sorry for the way too long time without updates! I am working on that! It's just that I came to a point where I had just so many ideas that I had a hard time deciding where to take the story! Hahaha I never thought that having many ideas could actually be a problem! Oh well… but I have decided on where to take it… and I will be posting soon! So, I'm really sorry about that! Hope you are still interested on reading how everything will turn out:D

Now… on with the story! Enjoy:D

* * *

**A Long, Long Trip **by Vanagristiel 

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** They belong to Tolkien… not to me… but I can always dream…

**Summary:** During a long planned trip, Aragorn and Legolas run into some troubles, and end up finding themselves facing someone they had never expected.

* * *

**A Long, Long Trip **– Chapter 1

"I had never seen Glorfindel as angry as he was that day!" Aragorn said, his voice cracking with laughter. "I actually feared for Elladan's life!"

"Oh, but I'm sure it was all just an accident! He would never do that on purpose," Legolas managed to say, trying to make his words understandable between his laughs.

"Of course it was an accident…" Aragorn countered with a smirk. "It always is…"

That caused another burst of laughter from the two friends.

Legolas and Aragorn had been trying to take this trip together for a good while now. The last couple of years had been especially hard on Mirkwood, not allowing their forces to spare any of its warriors, who were constantly involved in endless patrols, trying hard to fight the growing evil that was spreading through those woods. And Aragorn had started his life as a ranger. Hardly ever coming home, always fighting the creatures of the Dark Lord that dared to cross his path, keeping them away from the villages and small towns from the North.

But now, after much planning, they were here, in the plains of Harlindon, simply enjoying the company of each other, talking, hunting, smoking… Aragorn at least, in spite of the elf's many protests.

After the laughter died down, the two friends kept laying down, staring at the stars that now covered the sky as a sparkling blanket of dreams, with Ëarendil as the brightest jewel.

"The night is beautiful," Aragorn said quietly, contentment evident in his voice.

"Aye. Elbereth has been kind tonight," the elf answered acknowledging the ranger's words. "It's been a long time since I've come to this region… but now I remember why."

"And why would that be, mellon nîn?" the young ranger asked, turning his eyes from the sky to have a better look at his friend.

The elf just shrugged. "Besides the stars, there's not much to see."

The ranger turned his eyes back to the sky, his laughter starting anew.

"I'm serious, human," the elf continued, trying to sound threatening but unable to keep the mirth out of his voice. "The next time we go on a trip, _I_ will do the planning."

"As you wish, your majesty," Aragorn countered with a slight nod and a flourish move with his hand, doing the best impression of a mock reverence he could manage while still laying down, a grin plastered on his face.

Legolas just snorted, shaking his head. "Rangers…"

Aragorn was about to reply, but had his intentions halted by a huge yawn that found its way pass his lips.

Legolas looked at his friend and smiled. "You should take some rest, Estel," The elf said as he got to his feet. "I'll take the first watch."

"Are you sure? You have already taken the last one. And the one before," Aragorn asked, not wanting his friend to overdo himself.

"Aye. Do not worry. You know that walking under these stars and through these woods is rest enough for me."

Aragorn nodded, accepting gratefully the chance to sleep and rest some. Even after living all his life among elves, he would never understand how someone would pass on real sleep. It was one of the greatest pleasures in life.

He still had his eyes fixed on Legolas' retreating figure when he noticed the elf's posture suddenly become tense, and alert.

Before he could say anything, Legolas let out a pressing whisper.

"_Aragorn, nad no ennas_." /Aragorn, something's out there/

The human was on his feet in an instant, quick strides bringing him to stand right beside his friend. "_Man cenich_?" /What do you see/

Legolas stayed silent for a moment, his eyes peering into the darkness, intently studying his surroundings.

As soon as he recognized the threat, he hissed. "_Yrch._" /orcs/

Aragorn immediately reached for his sword, ready to unsheathe the blade and be ready for battle, but Legolas placed a hand on his arm, saying in a low and worried tone.

"They are too many. We must flee. Facing this foe would be highly unwise."

Upon hearing these words, Aragorn knew it was folly to even try to fight. For Legolas to be suggesting them not to face those enemies, it only meant that it was certainly way beyond their possibilities.

They quickly gathered their few belongings and started running as fast as their feet would carry them in the opposite direction of which the sounds came from.

They were running for not but a few moments, when Legolas suddenly stopped, making the human almost stumble over him.

"Why are we stopping? We're not out of their range yet. We must…"

Legolas raised a hand, asking for silence, his face a mask of concentration.

When he spoke again, he was unable to hide the deep concern in his voice. "There are more orcs coming from this direction," he said as he turned around, carefully scanning the area, a deep frown on his face. He drew his bow, quickly nocking an arrow, as he finally announced. "We're surrounded."

Aragorn was still unsheathing his sword when Legolas started shooting arrow after arrow into the woods, each followed by a grotesque screech, certifying the true aim of the elf.

Soon the orcs arrived and a desperate battle began. Legolas had left the bow aside, yielding the twin knives with a deadly precision. Aragorn swung his sword, felling enemy after enemy after enemy with restless might.

The number of orcs was astounding, forcing the two friends to fight vigorously, going beyond their own limits… beyond what they even thought they were capable of.

Legolas was finishing off the orcs that had managed to surround him, when he looked up and his eyes witnessed the exact moment that an arrow found aim in Aragorn's chest, leading the man to his knees.

Legolas felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. He tried to call out for his friend, but nothing came out such was his distress.

That one moment of distraction was his undoing. He suddenly felt a sharp pain on his side, followed by another across his back.

The pain didn't register immediately as it usually did. What he could clearly remember was finding himself on the ground, unable to get up, with one of those beasts from Udûn lurking above him.

He saw the creature raise a big club, and bring it down to his head. After that, Legolas Greenleaf knew no more.

TBC…

* * *

Now, don't worry! The story is ready, and is only 3 chapters long, so I'll be posting them pretty soon! I'm a really nice girl, aren't I? hehehe Let me know what you thought about the first chapter, and drop mea review! You all know I LOVE reviews! Hehehe See ya! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there! Me again! And with the second chapter to our little journey! So, without further ado, here we go! Hope you enjoy! And don't forget to let me know what you think!

* * *

**A Long, Long Trip **– Chapter 2

Aragorn opened his eyes with a start, quickly scrambling up to his feet. He looked down at his chest groping up and down to find that there was nothing wrong there.

He frowned… he was certain that he had been hit by at least two arrows before falling down, only to see an orc striking Legolas…

"Legolas!"

He looked around, intent on searching for his friend, but as his eyes roamed his surroundings, he froze.

He wasn't in Harlindon anymore. Actually, he had no idea what or where this place was. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before. The ceiling was almost as high as a mountain, and the floors… they were beautifully crafted, with intricate designs. All around, there seemed to be this sort of bright dust, as if they had gotten thousands of stars, and crushed them, spreading their dust all over the place.

He stood for a moment agape, trying to find it in him to breathe again. That's when his eyes fell on the form of Legolas, not far from where he stood.

He was staring wide eyed into one of the far ends of the room, and as soon as Aragorn reached his friend and could see what the elf had been looking at, he could understand his friend's awed, almost shocked expression.

"Legolas? Is that who I think it is?" he asked tentatively, not wanting to believe his own eyes.

It took Legolas a moment, until he finally answered. "I hope it isn't, Aragorn. Because if it is who we think it is, then we are both dead… literally!"

On the far end of the room, talking to some others who appeared to be as lost as they were, there was this amazingly tall figure kneeling down to be more close to the much smaller beings. His appearance was stern, and yet beautiful. Long silver hair covered his head, and pale blue eyes adorned his face. Even though he kept his voice low, it held a tone of authority that was unmistakable. That was indeed one of the Valar.

The Vala rose to his feet, allowing all to see his full stature, and for a moment both Legolas and Aragorn knew a moment of fear, but it soon faded when they saw in the serious face the justice and righteousness of the Singers of Creation.

As the heavenly being approached, Legolas and Aragorn both kneeled down, not sure how to act before one of the Ainur.

"Welcome to my halls, weary travelers. I'm called Námo, known to most as Mandos, after my Halls. You are here to be judged by your life's deeds and actions, and to be sent to your final destination. I bid you to state your names."

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, my Lord," said the ranger trying hard to keep his voice steady.

"And I am Legolas, son of Thranduil, sire," said the elf, having the same struggle as his friend.

"Aragorn and Legolas?"

At the unexpected harsh tone of disbelief and exasperation that they heard coming from the holy being, both man and elf looked up, only to see him passing his hand over his face as a clear sign that he was not pleased to see them both.

"Would you care to explain what you two are doing in my Halls?"

They were both taken by surprise with that question. What did he mean? If they were there it was probably because they had been killed and were now pretty much dead… how else could they have possibly gotten there?

"I mean no disrespect, hir nîn," Legolas stated, sounding both nervous and confused, "but I don't think anyone who comes to your Halls do so by their own free will." He wasn't really understanding why, right after their – if this actually wasn't a dream – right after their death they would still be chastised by the Vala who was supposed to help them go wherever they were meant to go from here.

Mandos sighed deeply.

"You are not supposed to be here," he finally said matter-of-factly. "Ilúvatar's plans for you both go way beyond this date."

He again gave a brief pause, crossing his arms above his chest, studying the man and the elf now standing in front of him for an instant longer. Then he suddenly raised his head and said to apparently no one in a tone that spoke of a barely contained rage. "How did this happen and why wasn't I informed immediately?"

At that moment, a being – that they could only describe as a specter of light – materialized in front of the Vala, talking to him in a strange and musical language that none of them had ever heard.

Slowly the traces of anger disappeared from his face, finally remaining only the same stoic calm and indifference that it had held from the beginning.

"I shall return," Mandos said sternly, and with these three words he left.

Aragorn looked at Legolas, his eyes wider than the moon. "What just happened here?"

"Why are you asking me? I never died before. This is all pretty new to me as well," he exclaimed, still a little shaken from the talk they had just had with one of the higher beings.

"This has to be a dream. That's it. This is a bad dream, and soon I will wake up and you will be probably doing something annoying like you usually do," Aragorn concluded, desperately trying to put some sense into that whole mess.

"First, I don't do annoying things," the elf started indignantly, "and second, I don't think you're dreaming… for I have never heard of group dreams before in my life. And I don't know if you have noticed, I am here, too."

Aragorn looked around one more time, as if to make sure he was really in the Halls of Mandos, and even though his eyes were telling him as much, he was still having a hard time accepting it. "And what was he talking about? What was all of that supposed to mean? He first welcomed us… then he tells us we're not supposed to be here… that we can't stay…"

He pondered for a minute, before turning back to Legolas with eyes filled with hope. "Do you think he will send us back?"

Legolas let out a sigh… he wasn't actually sure of anything right now, and that was something that made the wood-elf really nervous. "I don't know. But I know that if I stand here thinking about what may and may not be in a situation that I have clearly no control over, I will go insane." And with that he started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Aragorn asked, following his friend.

"I have never been to Valinor before, and since we are here, we might as well do some exploring," the elf stated simply.

"I don't think we can leave the area of the Halls…" Aragorn pondered.

"Have you looked at the Halls? They are mammoth. It would take days to see everything here without ever stepping out."

Aragorn couldn't deny the truth. The place was gigantic, and amazingly beautiful. And it wasn't as if they could actually go somewhere else.

The two friends started walking side by side, simply admiring the architecture on display. They were soon out of the room where they had woken up in, and into this long hallway. There were enormous pictures adorning the walls, depicting either beautiful landscapes, or what looked like pivotal moments in the history of Arda. Legolas was particularly drawn to this one painting the showed Nargothrond and its thousands of caves, while Aragorn was hypnotized by the one that depicted the coronation of Elros, high king of Númenor.

As they kept going, they noticed that the hallway ended on a forest… on an immense and beautiful forest, that had one lonely mountain in its middle, all surrounded by the buildings that partook the complex that was the Halls of Mandos.

"This place is absolutely not what I had imagined it to be." Legolas said in amazement, gazing admiringly at the tallest Mallorn trees that he had ever seen.

"These woods… they glitter as if made of gold," Aragorn whispered, still short of breath from the astounding view. "If Valinor is all in the likes of these Halls, I envy you, my friend, when you sail," he added with a warm smile.

Legolas' own smile faded somewhat at hearing this comment. "Now that is a catch…," he said, turning to face Aragorn, "for we're already dead, remember?"

"Oh… that is true," was Aragorn's quiet answer. For a moment he had forgotten about his new 'condition', and now, after the first shock of seeing this amazing new place and finding out where it was and what that meant, things were beginning to settle down on his mind. He thought about Arwen, and the life that they would never have together, and about the fact that his death ended the line of Kings, and the hope to reunite the kingdoms of men under one banner, and it broke his heart. He couldn't leave the world now… not when there was still so much to do, so many battles to fight, so much hope to be restored.

Legolas seemed to notice his friend's distress, and placed a hand on the human's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "Don't fill you mind with thoughts of despair, mellon nîn. Mandos hasn't announced our fate, yet. It may still change."

Aragorn smiled at his friend, thankful to have the elf by his side, and taking comfort from his words.

Trying to take the ranger's mind out of the subject, he suggested. "We could take this time and see if we can have a better look of this land by climbing that mountain over there. What do you say?"

Aragorn looked at the mountain, and as far as he could tell it seemed as an impossible mountain to climb. Its sides were shaped as a series of vertical walls, with not much to hold on to.

"I don't know, Legolas. For some reason the thought of climbing that mountain doesn't look that appealing to me," he said, trying to dissuade the elf from the idea.

"Aragorn, what is the worst that could happen at this point? Fall down? I really don't think we could die again."

Aragorn choked out a laugh at that last comment. This whole situation was becoming more and more surreal.

But before he could argue any longer, Mandos appeared before them, kneeling down to be closer to the duo, and ready to pronounce their destiny.

* * *

See? I'm not that bad! Now there's only one tiny little chapter left… it's more like an epilogue, just to close everything up neat and clean! Now… Review :D 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok… the last bit! Hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it! I have to tell you, it was fun! Hehehe I had never tried humor before, and it was a really good experience! Now… to close our short trip and their long one, here's the last chapter of A Long, Long Trip! Enjoy and let me know what you think :D Review!

* * *

**A Long, Long Trip **– chapter 3

Aragorn felt his heart speed up, if that was really his heart beating. He saw when Legolas got down on his knee, bowing his head, awaiting the Vala's judgment, and did the same.

"Manwë spoke, and his word shall be fulfilled," Mandos started, his voice deep and stern, in the fashion of an experienced judge pronouncing the final sentence of his subjects. "You have been granted the grace to return to Middle-earth, and fulfill your destinies there."

Aragorn and Legolas felt an overwhelming feeling of joy fill their hearts, and a deep gratitude towards Eru and the Valar.

Mandos then looked straight into the elf's and the human's eyes with a gaze that was more penetrating that the sharpest of all blades, and added slowly and gravely, as if to make sure that they both would grasp the true meaning of each word that he was proffering. "Understand this. A second chance to return is not something that is given lightly by the blessed one, and all he asks you in return is that you use it wisely. Much depends on you Elessar, for you are the last hope for the world of men. And you, Thranduilion, you are supposed to be his helper on the path to achieve victory upon the forces of darkness."

With that he raised to his feet, extending his hands above them. "Go in peace, children of Eru. And may Ilúvatar's grace protect you."

* * *

Legolas woke to the foul smell of orc blood around him. Blinking his eyes open, the first thing he saw was the dead bodies of several orcs all around him. 

In a flash everything came to his mind… the orcs attacking, the two of them fighting their infinite numbers, Aragorn falling hit by an arrow, and the sharp pain on his back and side.

His hands shot to his back, finding his tunic ripped open by long cuts, but the skin and flesh underneath it was intact. With his mind in a rush, he looked around and saw Aragorn lying face first on the ground not far from him, motionless.

Rushing to his friend's side, he turned him carefully, afraid that he might hurt the already wounded human.

But to his surprise there were no arrows, no cuts, no scratches, no nothing. He studied amazed the holes and cuts on his friend's tunic, but that was it.

Aragorn was awakened by the elf movements, while the archer checked the human's chest, shoulders and abdomen for any signs of injury.

"What are you doing?" Aragorn asked, sitting up and pushing his friend's hands away.

"I saw you being hit by an arrow… I know I saw it…" the elf's voice trailed off, staring at his miraculously unhurt friend, in a tone that spoke of amazing relief and bewilderment.

That's when Aragorn finally remembered the battle that they had fought against the orcs, his hands instinctively reaching for his chest. He looked around to certify himself that he had not dreamed and the battle had indeed happened – the orcs' bodies proof enough of that.

"And I was," he finally breathed out. "I don't understand."

"Me neither, mellon nîn. But I thank the Valar for this miracle," The elf said, getting up, and extending a hand to his friend to help him to his feet. "We should go. Who knows if there aren't any more of these beasts lurking this area. And I don't want to push our luck with the Valar's good will," he finished with a smile.

"Aye," Aragorn answered, still too amazed to actually give a more eloquent answer, as they both started on their way back to Rivendel.

"And Aragorn..." said the elf turning to look right at the human's face.

"Yes, Legolas?"

"Next time, _I_ will choose our destination."

The End

* * *

Yes… that's it! It's over! Hope you liked it… and will leave a nice and friendly review for me! Hehehe See ya! 


End file.
